falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathclaw
Irradiated deathclaw Stripe |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Glowing deathclaw Deathclaw matriarch Savage deathclaw Albino deathclaw Chameleon deathclaw Mythic deathclaw |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Deathclaw matriarch Savage deathclaw Albino deathclaw Chameleon deathclaw Mythic deathclaw Glowing deathclaw Scorched deathclaw Prime deathclaw |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Hairy deathclaw |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Experimental deathclaw Baby experimental deathclaw Elder experimental deathclaw Chameleon experimental deathclaw Adolescent experimental deathclaw Mother experimental deathclaw |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Enclave deathclaw |game10 =VB |articles10 =Deathclaw }} Deathclaw is a term referring to genetically-engineered creatures developed by the United States military to replace humans during close-combat search-and-destroy missions. The Jackson's Chameleon was used as the basis. They escaped into the wild in the aftermath of the Great War, and over the next few decades colonized much of the former United States, becoming apex predators in many of the new, post-War ecosystems. Background Originally engineered before the Great War by the US government as a cheap replacement for human troops during combat operations, deathclaws were derived from a mixed animal stock, primarily the very-popular Jackson's Chameleon. Although the project was successful in creating a ferocious predator capable of surviving on its own in the wild, no references exist of them ever being used in combat against the Chinese military. After the Great War, deathclaws escaped into the wild and quickly spread across the continent. Eventually, they were refined by the Master through genetic manipulation and the Forced Evolutionary Virus.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.27: "Deathclaws were originally created to replace humans during close-combat search-and-destroy missions. They were derived from mixed animal stock and then refined by the Master, using genetic manipulation. The resulting creature is almost unbelievably fast and powerful. Deathclaws are well named—they are the toughest ''animals that you will encounter in the Wastes."'' "Unless you have Combat Armor, extremely heavy weaponry, and a lot of Stimpacks , running for the exit hexes at the first sign of a Deathclaw is your best chance of survival. If you're well equipped and want to stick it out, though, get in at least one shot at long range, because Deathclaws move so fast that you're unlikely to get another long-range attack as they charge you. They'll always close rapidly so they can use their powerful claws to tear and rend you. For maximum damage, use a Called Shot to the eyes when you shoot them. However, even with Called Shots, you'll need several good hits to put a Deathclaw down—use extreme caution (and save often) when fighting them." Because initial reports were limited to a series of isolated nests, deathclaws were viewed as legendary creatures by the various inhabitants of southern California.The Vault Dweller:"{347}{}{Do you know anything about the Deathclaw?}" John Maxson:"{262}{Gen_78}{Oh. Just another stupid rumor. Some people say it's a huge fanged monster and others say it's a vampire.}" (MAXSON.MSG) However, the population in the Boneyard was keenly aware of their existence, as a single den mother and her offspring claimed the area between Downey and Norwalk around 2161, keeping the Gun Runners in a checkmate while terrorizing other communities in the region. Also, a lone deathclaw was found living near the outskirts of the Hub.Find the missing caravans Their gradual spread throughout the wasteland raised awareness of their existence, until they entered common consciousness as a lethal predator. As stated above, the Enclave eventually continued the research project started before the war, developing intelligent deathclaws for use in hostile environments around 2235.Fallout Bible 0: "2235 The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments." On May 17, 2242, the first successful pack was dropped into Vault 13 to cloak the presence of the Enclave and their abduction of the dwellers within. Following their first combat test, the deathclaws broke free of their Enclave masters, far more intelligent than anyone could foresee.Fallout Bible 0: "2242 May 17 Enclave animal handlers drop a Deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the Vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other Deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses." They began developing a unique culture, as the first non-human sentient beings in history.The Chosen One: "{123}{}{What are you doing here?}" Goris: {135}{}{I'm a student of sorts. I'm trying to learn as much as I can about the world and the different cultures that have developed. Right now I'm studying the culture the deathclaws are forming and comparing it to human development along similar lines. I've acquired just about all the information I need here. It would help my research a great deal if I could do some traveling. However, I don't want to go it alone, if you know what I mean.}" (Ocgoris.msg) However, their intelligence was discovered by Doctor Schreber of Navarro, whose report led to the extermination of intelligent deathclaws with extreme prejudice.The deathclaw massacre within Fallout 2. Subsequent experimentation involved the aforementioned domestication units, although by the end of the 23rd century.Raven Rock terminals; delivery terminal, Note Regarding Recent Delivery Biology Deathclaws are a 20 foot (6 meter) longThe Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{What do you know about the Deathclaw?}" Bath: "{240}{}{The Deathclaw is the most evil thing to rise out of the ashes after the War. Some say it's a powerful ghost from the war that haunts the land. It's no ghost, it's as real as you and me. It's 20 feet tall with teeth as big as your arm. It's some kind of demon that found it's way here when the world was engulfed in fire.}" (HBETH.MSG) carnivorous bipedal reptile species, designed for maximum lethality. The choice to make them bipedal was natural, as bipedalism raises the head, providing a greater field of vision and thus improving the ability to detect targets and resources. The upper limbs were also freed by this choice and could be fashioned into extremely dangerous weapons. The caveat is that the deathclaw is not as fast as a quadrupedal animal, though this is a largely academic concern. The rippling musculature of the deathclaw provides it with superior strength, excellent speed and incredible resilience in most combat situations.Gruthar: "{100}{}{You see a large deathclaw. The creature is composed of rippling muscle, sharp teeth, and claws.}" (Ocgrutha.msg) Their strength is further magnified by their claws. Owing to their lineage, the deathclaw has opposable thumbs, though an additional two fingers were coded into the genome, for a total of five fingers on each hand. Each terminates in a sharp talon that allows the reptile to wound and kill with frightening efficiency; a single swipe is capable of bisecting an unarmored humanThe Vault Dweller: "{141}{}{Where can I find the Gun Runners located?}" Razor: "{158}{}{The Gun Runners are over to the east and then north of here. But be careful - Death Claws are not to be taken lightly. I've seen a Death Claw tear a man in half with one swipe.}" (RAZOR.MSG) in seconds.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "No creature represents the danger of the Wasteland as much as the Deathclaw, which uses razor-sharp claws to rip apart its prey... in seconds." Deathclaw hide is extremely tough, providing excellent defense against blunt and edged weapons. Firearms and energy weapons are reliable tools for killing a deathclaw, though lower powered variants are very likely to have trouble penetrating it. Defense is enhanced by horns and dorsal spikes, making melee combat a very dangerous proposition.Deathclaw appearance across the ''Fallout'' series. However, while they are difficult opponents, their keen senses can be used against them. Loud noises and bright light, such as that emitted by flares, can be used to keep a deathclaw at bay or even deter its advance.NCR Radio distress beacon and Flash bang information Behavior Deathclaws are pack animals, with the leadership role assumed by the alpha pair, the strongest male and female deathclaws in the group. The remainder of the pack follows the leaders and migrates along with them.The Chosen One: "{131}{}{What can you tell me about the deathclaws?}" Joseph: "{146}{}{Well, let's see... Deathclaws appear to be mutated Jackson's Chameleons, the horned variety. There are a lot of similarities still present, but an even greater number of differences. The mutation factor is quite high. This species is highly intelligent, about the equivalent of an eight-year-old, with some individuals reaching human normal level. Their learning capacity is very high and they are capable of abstract thought and reasoning.}" "{160}{}{Although they do not have vocal chords, the deathclaws seem to mimic human speech much the same as a parrot does. I have yet to discover the exact mechanism behind this, so I am unable to say more at this time. Socially, they are pack animals with a very rigid code of ethics. They are led by an 'alpha male' who rules with the mutual consent of the pack. They appear to be extremely loyal to the pack as a whole, treating it as a family unit rather than having individual families as humans do.}" "{161}{}{Their sense of right and wrong is very well defined. They do follow a code of ethics that is enforced by the pack as a whole. Violence is never used as a solution to a problem among the pack as far as I can see. There have been no 'capital crimes' committed here, so I can't say how those are handled. Hmmm. That's about all I can think of for now. I hope this helps you.}" (Ocjoseph.msg) Deathclaws communicate with each other in a pack using growls and body language, though they are also capable of mimicking human voices like a parrot, if their intelligence is artificially increased. Coupled with their pack behavior is a fierce territorial instinct. Deathclaws will usually opt for territories away from inhabited areas (most likely due to noise), but may settle into temporarily abandoned human buildings and areas, as was the case with the Boneyard warehouses circa 2161 or Quarry Junction in 2281.The Courier: "Have you had problems with Deathclaws before?" Chomps Lewis: "We'd see them occasionally, but they didn't seem too keen on getting too close to the quarry. Not sure if it was the noise or all the workers. I can't believe that an entire pack moved into the quarry. I thought that kind of bad luck only happened in New Vegas." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) Once it claims a territory, a pack is exceedingly difficult to dislodge, as the alpha male will not abandon a claimed territory even if the pack mother is killed,The Courier: "I killed the Mother Deathclaw." Chomps Lewis: "You... you did? That's pretty amazing - I figured you'd need artillery to take her out. I hate to say it, but as long as the Alpha Male is still alive, that pack isn't going anywhere, even with the Deathclaw Mother out of the picture." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) while the alpha female will simply choose another mate to procreate.The Courier: "I killed the Deathclaw Alpha Male." Chomps Lewis: "You... you did? That's pretty amazing - I figured you'd need artillery to take him out. I hate to say it, but as long as the Deathclaw Mother is still alive, that pack isn't going anywhere. She'll take another mate and keep laying eggs." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) As such, reclaiming a deathclaw territory usually requires either killing both pack leaders, causing the pack to scatter,The Courier: "I could take care of your Deathclaw problem." Chomps Lewis: "Have you even seen a Deathclaw? They're taller than a man and far, far stronger and faster. And, there's a whole pack of them out there. You'd have to be the meanest, toughest, roughest bastard in the wasteland to have any chance against them, and I don't think that's you. You'd need to take out the pack leaders - the Mother Deathclaw and the Deathclaw Alpha Male. Kill 'em, and the pack will scatter. Pretty tough job." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) or wiping out the entire pack. Neither is particularly easy.Exterminate the deathclaws Reproduction Deathclaws are made even more dangerous by their reproductive instincts. Unlike the Jackson's Chameleons they come from, deathclaws are an oviparous species, female deathclaws will lay eggs in clusters, sired by the strongest male deathclaws in the pack, typically the alpha male. Survival of the pack is coded into deathclaws and the pack leaders will instinctively select only the strongest partners for procreation.The Chosen One: "{111}{}{Who is the deathclaw father?}" Kerith: "{123}{}{These eggs were sired by Gruthar, the pack leader. It is Gruthar who decides who will mate and who will not. The pack will be made strong by Gruthar.}" (Ockerith.msg) If killed, the pack mother will typically be replaced by another female in short order.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{There are other mothers?}" Kerith: "{120}{}{Yes, there are more mothers. Should anything happen to me, one will be chosen to take my place. The pack must survive.}" (Ockerith.msg) While deathclaw eggs are durable and resilient, with an extremely long shelf life,The Courier: "Where can I find a Deathclaw egg?" Jas Wilkins: "The quarry just north of here is full of Deathclaws, so there's bound to be an egg or two in there somewhere. Of course, a Deathclaw egg from anywhere will do. According to my Aunt Rose, those things have a ridiculously long shelf life." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) deathclaws will seek out dark, sheltered areas to set up their nests.Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Broken Steel and Fallout: New Vegas show nests in these areas. Lone deathclaws will also claim territories and create nests, usually in sheltered, secluded areas. If they are female and have been impregnated by a male deathclaw, they will prepare a separate nest for their young, protecting their hardy eggs with whatever small objects are at hand, such as small rocks, fallen leaves, twigs and bones leftover from their meals.Example nest of a mature deathclaw. A juvenile deathclaw is born without prominent horns or dorsal spikes, which grow as it matures, and both of which act as secondary sex characteristics. Horns grow forwards on males, with larger being the more desirable,Deathclaw alpha male and grow back and upwards on females.Deathclaw mother in Fallout: New Vegas Dorsal spikes grow much the same way as horns on males and act much the same way with larger being more desirable, but on females, dorsal spikes do not grow as large as they do on males and tend to be short in comparison. Claws, on the other hand, are present from day one. Baby deathclaws are born with a light brown skin tone and live under the protection of their parents within the pack.Baby deathclaw appearance and behavior. The skin darkens as the deathclaw matures, reaching deep brown upon entering adulthood,Adult deathclaw appearance. and eventually dark brown, black or even black and blue for old, experienced claws.Appearance of alpha males and females. Relationship with humans While deathclaws don't actively seek out human habitats to attack, human expansion inevitably leads to the two species coming into contact, usually by accident.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.80: "'''Kidd' ''Kidd is part of a group of likeminded Ghouls that decided to forge ahead into unexplored territories under the leadership of Sanders, and set up a new Ghoul Settlement to rival Underworld. Kidd and Wint are leaving this area at speed, as their camp has been compromised by Deathclaws they had tragically overlooked the whereabouts of." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census)The Vault Dweller: "{103}{}{Why don't you get many visitors?}" Gabriel: "{105}{}{This place isn't very accessible with a nest of those damn Deathclaws right outside our factory.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) Deathclaws are incredibly dangerous to humans, no matter how well protected they are. Even Brotherhood of Steel patrols are known to suffer major casualties if they walk into a deathclaw territory unawares.The Lone Wanderer: "Dying? How awful! What happened to you?" Branchtender Linden: "I was a Brotherhood of Steel Outcast. We had a deep patrol out here, looking for some tech and then got jumped by some Deathclaws. They shredded everyone else and left me bleeding to death. If it wasn't for Oasis and Bloomseer Poplar, I'd be dead right now. Honestly, I've never seen anything like this place... it's beautiful. It's a shame only a few people will ever get to see it." (OasisBranchtenderLinden.txt) The Enclave sought to exploit their fierce instincts and ferocity and use them as cheap, expendable troops for use in hostile environments. Their initial experiments, starting in 2235,Fallout Bible 0: "2235 The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments." focused on using a modified FEV strain to artificially increase the intelligence of deathclaws and succeeded in creating a single pack of modified, intelligent deathclaws led by Gruthar. Intended to only be smart enough to follow orders issued by their handlers, they have developed far higher intelligence than the project assumed was possible. After the first unit was fielded, Doctor Schreber's experimentation revealed that fact and the whole breed was summarily exterminated at the site they were first unleashed: Vault 13.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{Why is there a deathclaw in the other room?}" Schreber: "{143}{}{The Enclave has been looking for cheap, expendable soldiers. We are interested in deathclaws because they have built in armor and weapons, and they're mean as hell. They just need to be smarter so they can understand commands but not too smart or they could develop a will of their own. With me so far?}" The Chosen One: "{145}{}{Yes, I follow you.}" Schreber: "{146}{}{Well we succeeded! We actually managed to increase their intelligence. However, I began to suspect that we went too far. That maybe they were a lot smarter than they were letting on. So when I was transferred here I brought one of them with me so I could put my theory to the test.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{And?}" Schreber: "{148}{}{I was right! The deathclaws have apparently been playing dumb, biding their time, and trying to learn as much as they can from us. They can even mimic human speech! I've actually had a conversation with that fellow in the next room.}" Schreber: "{149}{}{Anyway. The fact that they were capable of conceiving this plan and pulling off the deception shows just how dangerous they are.}" The Chosen One: "{151}{}{So what do you plan to do now?}" Schreber: "{152}{}{I'm going to write a report on my findings and have it transmitted to the Enclave. Of course I'll have to recommend the extermination of the deathclaw breed. They are much too dangerous a threat.}" (Ccdoctor.msg) Subsequent efforts, once the Enclave regrouped at Raven Rock, were focused on cruder, but more reliable methods: domestication units. These devices are surgically implanted into a captive deathclaw's brain and skull, allowing Enclave troops to issue commands to the fierce reptiles as if they were pets.Raven Rock terminal entries; delivery terminal, note regarding recent delivery Of course, even without human interference, deathclaws are a continuing hazard in the wastelands. Despite the efforts of hunter teams, they continue to set up nests throughout the wastelands.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hints: "Despite the best efforts of well-equipped hunters, Deathclaws continue to establish nests across the Mojave Wasteland." The ferocity of deathclaws and their incredible resilience has earned them the respect of wastelanders. Its existence was treated in skepticism in the first century after the war,Hubber: "{102}{}{Is it true? Does… did the Deathclaw really exist?}" (HUBBER.MSG) and was considered a tall tale on the order of ghosts and demons. However, the steady increase in deathclaw populations eventually secured them a place in the common consciousness. When used for comparisons, deathclaws are usually synonymous with ferocity and resilience.The Courier: "Tell me about the Rangers." Stepinac: "We're part scout, part commando, part sheriff. The training is brutal, and I'd say eight out of ten recruits washes out before the end. Before you get your Ranger badge, you've got to prove you can be quieter than a shadow and more ferocious than a Deathclaw." (RSCharlieStepinac.txt) Occasionally, they're used to insult people; allegedly, they're as bad as marketing directors.The Chosen One: "{244}{}{How's the glasses?}" Renesco: "{951}{}{Goddamn whatever Deathclaw or marketing director spawned you! You WANT something?! Here! HERE! Take THIS! Take ALL I have! Anything to get you to LEAVE ME ALONE!}" (NcRenesc.msg) Other examples of deathclaw presence in popular culture is the expression "deathclaw in a mating season",New Reno prostitute: "{331}{}{Wanna pretend we're deathclaws in mating season?}" (NcProsti.msg) and, allegedly, deathclaw costumes.New Reno prostitute: "{398}{}{So he dresses up in this Deathclaw costume, then…}" (NcProsti.msg) Deathclaw eggs are also a known delicacy, used to make omelettes that are highly nourishing and delicious at the same time. Variants Deathclaws are primarily differentiated by age and gender, from the youngest, "baby" deathclaws, to the terrifying legendary male deathclaws. Baby deathclaw The smallest, youngest deathclaws are by no means non-threatening. While under the protection of their pack and especially their mother, babies are dangerous as they possess the fearsome claws and an attitude to match. They are also an estimated 50% smaller than adults. Their relationship with their mother results in them fighting to protect their mother (which means they will rush any threat alongside her). If they are killed, the deathclaw mother will typically go berserk and attack any target in the vicinity, even pack mates. If the mother is dispatched, her children will flock to her body. As if killing them wasn't difficult enough. Young deathclaw Adolescent deathclaws are identical to juveniles in all, except one: Size. They are nearing the size of an adult and thus only 25% smaller than an adult. They still remain within the pack, but are tougher, faster and more deadly than babies. Deathclaw Male deathclaws that reach sexual maturity are easily recognizable by their brown skin and prominent, fully formed horns. They are fast, deadly and resilient, capable of dispatching nearly any threat with ease. Moreover, male deathclaws tend to congregate and travel in packs. Lone adults are the exception, rather than rule. Deathclaw alpha male Fully mature adult deathclaws that avoid death at the hands of the various wasteland horrors will usually mature into alpha deathclaws. Their horns are longer, more curved and thicker than a regular adult, while their skin takes on a dark brown, even black hue with age. The brown markings also become visible. Alpha males have siring privileges and are usually found heading entire packs of deathclaws. Mother deathclaw Adult female deathclaws are distinguished by a skin color that mixes olive and blue, horns curving backwards, rather than forwards, barbed tails and a prominent flap of skin roughly where the cloaca is. Mother deathclaws (also called matriarchs) exclusively lay clutches sired by the pack's most powerful males, typically the alpha. Legendary deathclaw Found only within the Dead Wind cavern in the Mojave, the legendary deathclaw is an alpha male deathclaw that managed to survive long enough to achieve a size a full 25% larger than regular adult deathclaws, with massive horns and claws to match. This particular specimen is responsible for dispatching a Brotherhood of Steel paladin who tried to explore the cave. Deathclaw subtypes Blind deathclaw Wounded deathclaws that lost their eyesight can be found in the Mojave. While weaker than completely healthy deathclaws, they have excellent hearing to compensate, making it nearly impossible to sneak by. Intelligent deathclaw The result of Enclave experiments, Gruthar's pack was subjected to FEV injections that conferred increased intelligence in order to create expendable troops for use in hostile environments. The project succeeded beyond the Enclave's intent, giving the pack intelligence ranging from that comparable to a human eight year old to matching or even surpassing adult humans. The increase in intelligence brought with itself sentience and self-awareness, which coupled with their instincts and pack behavior created fearsome predators. The emergence of intelligence also brought conscience along with it. Gruthar's rational thought led to the pack adopting an isolationist, pacifist philosophy to allow for coexistence of humans and deathclaws. However, they did not avoid violence if it was necessary for the survival of the pack. All intelligent deathclaws were executed by Enclave's special operations unit led by Frank Horrigan.Fallout 2 event.Fallout Bible 6: "BTW, the talking deathclaws were destroyed at the end of Fallout 2. Xarn and Goris did not go on to create a new species. They are gone. Kaput. Goodbye. In fact, any mutant animal that talks can safely be assumed to have died at the end at the exact minute that Fallout 2 was over. Any last words, talking animals? I thought not." Albino deathclaw These deathclaws have suffered depigmentation of their skin. They are incredibly deadly, intelligent and more durable than most deathclaws. Goris is an unique albinistic deathclaw. Exposure to FEV that granted him increased intelligence also caused his skin to lose melanin, becoming silver-gray, and the eyes to stop producing pigment, allowing for his retina and the blood vessels to be seen. Goris hid under a large cloak, as much to protect his sensitive skin as to conceal his nature as a deathclaw, allowing him to infiltrate human settlements and learn. Enclave deathclaw An adult male deathclaw captured by the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland can be fitted with a domestication unit, a special contraption mounted to the skull of the creature and connected to the brain, giving Enclave personnel the ability to use these ferocious predators like guard dogs. Deathclaws controlled in this manner do not consider Enclave personnel a threat, but the Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel developed a device that can scramble the control signal and reverse the IFF: Making Enclave personnel the only valid targets for the deathclaw and then detonating the domestication unit as a failsafe.Appearances in the Broken Steel add-on. Enclave units typically hold deathclaws in transport cages (a pre-War design), released when needed. Some patrols may choose to field them directly, however, at the discretion of the commanding officer. Hairy deathclaw An entirely separate species that was termed deathclaw due to the similarity in behavior and, of course, the fearsome claws, the eastern hairy deathclaw is a unique creature that emerged in the territories belonging to the states of Illinois, Missouri and Kansas.Habitat, as seen in Fallout Tactics. These deathclaws are mammalsMother: "M07_Mother_D01 = { Who wantss to sssuck a nipple firsst? }" (MIS 07 Speech.txt) covered in a thick layer of fur, providing them with excellent protection from the elements, while their thick, leathery skin grants them excellent protection from projectiles and melee weapons. They are easily distinguishable by a crest of five horns protruding from their skull and a single nasal horn. The eponymous claws are also much less pronounced than in reptile deathclaws. Hairy deathclaws have developed a natural intelligence and sentience, as well as the ability to mimic human speech. They are self-aware and sentient, though precisely when the transition occurs is unknown.Hairy deathclaw appearances. There is only one known extant brood of these deathclaws, which was controlled by the Beastlords by imprisoning Mother, the matriarch of the brood. Experimental deathclaw Developed within the Secret Vault, the experimental deathclaw is an offshoot of the regular deathclaw development program undertaken by Vault-Tec Industries. Increased muscle mass and naturally grown exoskeleton with prominent spikes were achieved at the expense of eyesight. Experimental deathclaw variants include baby deathclaws, elder deathclaws, adolescent deathclaws and mother deathclaws. Chameleon deathclaw An experimental variant of the deathclaw, with an epidermis capable of adapting its appearance to its surroundings, providing it with a natural form of active camouflage, effectively making them invisible. Behind the scenes * The deathclaw name is derived from Shadowclaws in Wasteland. * In Scott Campbell's original concept art, deathclaws were mammals covered with fur and were meant to be a mix of wolverine and brown bear, created by FEV. The reason it lost the hair from concept to production was a technical limitation of the rendering software, which couldn't get all the hair to move properly. The hairy deathclaw in Fallout Tactics was inspired by the original concept.Chris Taylor at No Mutants Allowed forum *According to the Fallout BibleFallout Bible 8, As always, firm chests just out of reach Fallout Bible 8, Deathclaws... and Scott Campbell,"The Origins of Fallout", part 3 by Scott Campbell deathclaws were modelled visually on the Tarrasque of Dungeons & Dragons after a D&D computer game made by Interplay was cancelled (according to Fallout Bible) or after the creature was cut from Planescape: Torment (according to Scott Campbell), as a Tarrasque clay model was already made and this way the work would not go to waste. However, according to Chris Taylor, while they do look Tarrasque-like, it was not intentional and the clay model was supposed to be a deathclaw from the start. Gallery ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 FB7 deathclaw concept art.png|Early deathclaw concept art by Scott Campbell Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from the Fallout manual Fo2 Vault 13 Ending.png|A dead deathclaw from a Fallout 2 ending Fo Render deathclaw.png|Shoot for.. Deathclawtarget.jpg|.. the eyes Deathclaw2.jpg|Deathclaw clay model Deathclaw1.jpg|Deathclaw clay model FO1 MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout FO02 NPC MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas DeathclawAttackCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawCA2.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawBrahminCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 FNV deathclaw lineup.jpg|All deathclaw types found in Fallout: New Vegas Deathclaw sharpening claws.jpg|Sharpening claws with claws Deathclaw cleaning teeth.jpg|Cleaning its teeth with claws Deathclaw alpha.jpg|An alpha male deathclaw at Quarry Junction Alpha deathclaw.jpg|An alpha male deathclaw up close Deathclaw alpha 1.png| Deathclaw egg.png|A deathclaw egg from Fallout: New Vegas Drawing concept.jpg|Deathclaw concept art ''Fallout 4'' Fallout4 DeathclawAttack.png|A deathclaw charging in Fallout 4 Fallout4 DeathclawHit.png|A deathclaw under fire FO4 Glowing Deathclaw Roar.jpg|A glowing deathclaw DCXray1.jpg|X-rays of a deathclaw seen in Automatron DCXray2.jpg DCXray3.jpg ''Fallout Tactics'' Deathclaw Swipe Attack (Fallout Tactics).gif|Hairy deathclaw attacking Deathclaw.JPG|Hairy deathclaw concept art Deathclaw-attack-fox.jpg|Hairy deathclaw render FOT deathclaw.jpg|Hairy deathclaw model FOT baby deathclaw.jpg|Baby hairy deathclaw model ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Deathclaw 01.jpg|Experimental deathclaw concept art Fobos deathclaw 2.jpg|Experimental deathclaw render ExperimentalDeathclaw.png|Experimental deathclaw art ElderExperimentalDeathclawInGame.png|An elder experimental deathclaw in the Secret Vault ''Van Buren'' Vb deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Van Buren (early version) VB deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Van Buren (later version) ''Fallout d20'' Deathclaw d20.jpg|Deathclaw from Fallout d20 Category:Creatures Category:Deathclaws Category:Fauna bg:Смъртонокти de:Todeskralle es:Garra Mortal fi:Deathclaw fr:Griffemort hu:Halálkarom it:Deathclaw ja:Deathclaw no:Deathclaw pl:Szpon śmierci ru:Коготь смерти zh:死亡爪